The Potter Twins
by LifeIsNotAWishMakingFactory
Summary: I believe the title to be pretty self explanatory but I might as well provide a little insight. Bella is not who she claimed to be, quite the opposite really. She and her twin brother Harry are wizards. Two of the most famous wizards of all time. How will the Cullen's react when Bella gives them only a short explanation before leaving. Will the follow her into the unknown? Book 6-7
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is going to be yet another one of my Harry Potter Twilight cross overs.**_

_**This one, however will not have a FemHarry.**_

_**So, tell me what you think, and if you like this more or less then my FemHarry story's.**_

_**I love me some reviews, so please, try and find 5 seconds to write something nice.**_

_**I would appreciate it :)**_

_**Now... ENJOY!**_

Bella's Pov

I was sitting on the couch beside Edwards at the Cullen's beautiful home watching a film.

Edward had his arm around my waist, His eyes on me as I stared blankly at the screen.

I have had quite a lot on my mind lately for a number of reasons.

The first of which being that I am going through a existential crisis. The second being the fact that any day now I will be going home to England

with my brother Harry.

Leaving them is going to be one of the hardest things I will have to do.

As I sat there thinking about Harry and everyone else I felt my phone buzz. I pulled it from my pocket and saw Harry.

I jumped up and realized everyone was looking at me.

"I REALLY need to take this call." I said and I walked from the room.

I answered.

"Bella!" Harry's voice rang loud and clear through the telly.

"Harry! I miss you so bloody much." I said. I realized I let the word 'bloody' slip past my lips before I could stop it.

He laughed. "I miss you to Bella bear. Do you have time to chat for a moment?"

"I don't right now, can I call you back in say... 30 minutes?" I asked.

"That will work. Talk to you soon." He said and he hung up.

I walked to the door and grabbed my coat. I slid it on and walked back to the living room.

"I should be getting home..." I said, crossing my hands in front of me.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"I need to make an important call." I said

"Why can't you do that here?" Jasper asked me.

I took a deep breath, my mind chanting at me not to loose my temper.

"Charlie would probably want me home soon." I said

"Why-" Emmett began but I cut him off short.

"Are you all going to allow me to leave or must I stand here being interrogated all night?" I snapped.

I turned and walked out the front door. I got in my truck and took a deep breath.

As I pulled away from the house I felt rather bad for what I said.

I parked outside a gas station and pulled out my phone.

I sent Edward a quick apology saying sorry and that I have just been stressed lately.

As I started my car up again my phone vibrated.

'What is wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?' I read.

'No, I need to figure this out on my own.' I clicked send.

Once I got to Charlie's I pulled out my phone and rung Harry.

"Hey bells, that was quick." He said.

I flopped on the couch. "I suppose so. What is going on?" I asked kicking my shoes off.

"It is time." As soon as he said that my palms became slightly moist.

Excitement peaked. "When are you coming?" I asked him.

"Well, Fred and George are going to be escorting me but we should arrive in 3 days." I smiled.

"That is perfect, the Cullen's will be out for the day. I can't wait to see you! I miss you so much it hurts sometimes!" I said my voice cracking a

little as tear welled up in my eyes threatening to overflow.

He laughed "I miss you more sweetie." I smiled. He only calls me that when he knows I am about to cry.

"I am going to bring along gizmo." He said.

I got so happy hearing the name of my beautiful owl. He was deep black and was really sweet.

"Bless your heart harry!" I said my accent that I have been trying so hard to hide showed itself a little.

He laughed "It was actually Fred's idea. He knows how much you miss him." I smiled.

"Tell him I said thank you. I must go, Charlie should be home soon and I should start dinner." I said.

"Alright. I will see you in 3 days." He said.

"Always?" I asked

"Always." He said. I hung up and rubbed my hands through my hair. Always was something harry and I always said as kids. Like, we will always

be there for each other and we will always have faith in one another. It was the one thing that brought me comfort seeing as both harry and I

lived in an abusive home were the only person we had to love us were each other.

A tear ran down my cheek and I hugged my self. I walked over to the kitchen and began making spaghetti.

Edwards pov

"Are you all going going to allow me to leave or must I stand here being interrogated all night?" She snapped at us. She adjusted her coat and walked out the front door.

As soon as she pulled away I heard Emmett speak up.

"What the hell was that?" He asked. We all stared at him. "Oh come on! I can't be the only one who thought that was weird!" He said. "I mean, Bella just said 'bloody'." He said.

"Who was that man she was talking to?" Alice asked.

"His name was Harry. I don't ever remember her saying anything about him..." Jasper said.

Just then my phone rang. I had a text from Bella.

'I am so sorry for overreacting back there. I have just been really stressed lately.' I frowned. Why is she so stressed?

'What is wrong? Is there anything I can do to help?' I sent the message and quickly received one saying 'No, I need to figure this out on my own.' I didn't text back.

"I don't know what is going on but I am going to find out. Anyone else want to come?" I asked standing.

In the end we all went racing towards Bella's and hid beside her house. I watched as she pulled up and parked.

She made her way quickly to the house.

She grabbed her phone and quickly dialed his number.

"Hey bells, that was quick." He said.

She flung herself on the couch. "I suppose so. What is going on?" She asked kicking my shoes off.

"It is time." He said

There was a moment of silence.

"Time for what?" Carlisle wondered out loud.

I frowned. "I don't know." I said quietly

"When are you coming?" She asked him

"Well, Fred and George are going to be escorting me but we should arrive in 3 days."

_'What? Why is he coming here?'_ Alice thought.

_'Poor Edward, it is starting to feel like Bella May be cheating on him.'_ Esme thought

_'She seems awfully excited but also quite nervous and guilty.'_ Jasper thought to me

"That is perfect, the Cullen's will be out for the day. I can't wait to see you! I miss you so much it hurts sometimes!"

So many things were going through my head.

_Who is he?_

_Why is he coming here?_

_Why does she want us gone?_

I couldn't even pick out what thoughts were my own.

He laughed "I miss you more sweetie."

_'Sweetie'_ I thought.

_'She is totally cheating on Edward!'_ Everyone thought

I felt as if my already dead heart just died again.

"I am going to bring along gizmo." He said.

"Bless your heart harry!" she said joyfully

_'Wow... What is with the weird accent? I thought Bella came from Arizona not... England...?'_

He laughed "It was actually Fred's idea. He knows how much you miss him."

_Who is Fred?! What is happening right now?!_

"Tell him I said thank you. I must go, Charlie should be home soon and I should start dinner." She said

"Alright. I will see you in 3 days."

"Always?" She asked quietly

"Always." He said his. Voice a little shaky.

Bella hung up the phone and set it on the couch beside her. She leaned forward and ran her fingers through her hair.

I watched as she wiped a small tear from her eye.

She stood up and walked to her small kitchen.

I stared at her for a second before I ran. I ran home and shut my door. And I didn't come out for 3 days.

Just in time to catch Bella and her secret lover red handed.

**_So... What do you think?_**

**_Please tell me in the reviews below and if you like it I will try and update._**

**_I leave the fate of this story to you :)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's Pov.

I woke up and remembered that today is the day I will get to see my brother again.

I jumped out of bed and ran to start getting ready.

I walked into the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror. As I stood there thinking about my former self I began to change in appearance.

My hair turned a beautiful shade of red and my eyes a bright blue (My mother had wonderful unnaturally blue eyes).

My skin got a small amount darker and my hair a tad longer. My teeth were whiter and I had dimples.

I smiled at my reflection, so many memories running through my mind. I looked one last time before I went to get dressed.

I grabbed my red, loose fitting long sleeve shirt with no shoulders, my cream colored trench coat, black leggings, high heeled black boots and my fedora.

I put everything on in the bathroom and curled my hair in long waves that fell down my back. I put on some pale pink lipstick and walked out of the bathroom.

I had spent two hour in the bathroom!

I walked into the kitchen and knew instantly I was being watched. There was someone close by that the wards around my house detected.

I knew it was just Edward. I ignored it and went to work making myself a kale and spinach frittata.

I sat down and grabbed my guitar from my secret place in my closet.

I began strumming my intro and began singing.

_I'm so tired of being here_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_'Cause your presence still lingers here_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_You used to captivate me by your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face—it haunts my once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice—it chased away all the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have all of me_

I hate to admit I did cry a tad bit by the time I finished my song.

I wrote that song about my parents, my brother and everyone else who has had to suffer due to me.

I wiped my eyes with my sleeve and set my guitar on the couch.

I walked over to the kitchen and began cooking a variety of snacks for my soon-to-arrive guests.

After about a half an hour I heard a car pull into my drive way.

I glanced out my window as I was the red-headed twins and my beloved brother walk towards the door.

I threw the door open and ran towards them, falling into Harry's open arms. I held him close, breathing him in.

He kissed me on the forehead

"Come on Harry." Fred said

"You must share." Said George.

I laughed a pulled away from Harry and launching myself at Fred who caught me and spun me around before sandwiching me between him and George in a huge hug.

I laughed as the set me down.

"Look at your hair! You got a fringe!" I exclaimed running my fingers through George's hair.

"We brought a surprise…" Harry said ominously.

From the car steeped Cedric Diggory, and in his arms, our son. Teddy Lupin.

I ran and hugged them both, my lips collided with his.

I took Teddy and held him to my chest.

"Oh, my darling baby. Your mother is here now." I cooed in his ear.

"Well, let's go inside. Shall we?" I said hooking my arm through Harry's and giving him a peck in the cheek before leading everyone inside.

_**Alrighty everyone! A few notes- This is during half blood prince (6th year) And at Hogwarts you begin at age 13 rather than 11.**_

_**Remus and Tonks died at the end of their 5th year and left Teddy to Bella.**_

_**Cedric is the same year as the gang and has been dating Bella for 3 years now.**_

_**And Cedric doesn't look like Edward!**_


	3. Chapter 3

Edwards pov

I watched from my spot in the woods near Bella's house. I watched, broken and hurt as four guys and Bella's child stepped from the car.

They went inside and laughed, drinking tea and eating minced pies. It was then I realized something...

I can't hear any of their thoughts. None of them.

I ran home confused and hurt.

When I arrived home I told my family the hard truth. Bella had someone else.

"She is a mother as well. She and her boyfriend have son named Teddy." I sad with my head in my hands.

Everyone was in shock.

"We are going over there right now and show her what us Cullen's are made of." Rosalie said

Before I could protest she was gone and the rest of us were following.

When we arrived at her house the cars were gone. I ran to her room which was compleatly empty.

I looked at Carlisle.

"We have to find her." He said and took a deep breathe. I did as well, there was a weak scent.

"Lets go." We all ran following her trail. We followed it into the middle of the forest and it was gone out of nowhere.

Bella's POV.

We drove to the middle of the forest before taking to the sky.

We were going to stay in Germany for the time being with Cedric's grandmother. After about a five hour drive we reached her home.

It is a beautiful cottage with green ivy climbing the walls. We stepped inside and Cedric gave the frail woman a hug and Then hugged me and Teddy.

She showed us around the cottage and then we all walked to the high school across the street.

We would be going to school here until we left to try and blend in.

I saw a little girl playing on the side walk with a doll. I walked

"Hallo Schatz. Darf Ich Mit Dir Spielen?" I said. She looked up at me.  
>(Hello darling. May I play with you?)<p>

"Naturlich verpassen." She said  
>(Of course miss)<p>

I sat down and set teddy on my knee.

"Look Teddy." I sad showing him one of the girls dolls. He laughed and bounced on my knee.

"Das ist mein sohn, Teddy. Er liebts es ihre puppe sehr. Ist sehr schon"  
>(This is my son Teddy. He likes your doll very much. It is very beautiful)<p>

She smiled and handed it to me. "Er Kann es zu halten."  
>(He can keep it)<p>

I took it and handed it to him. He held it close. I thanked the girl and stood.

Alice's Pov

We went home, baffled by the random dissapenance of their tracks when I got a vision.

"Hallo Schatz. Darf Ich Mit Dir Spielen?" She said to a small girl on the street. The girl looked up at her.

"Naturlich verpassen." She said

She sat down and set the baby on her knee.

"Look Teddy." she said showing him one of the girls dolls. He laughed and bounced on her knee.

"Das ist mein sohn, Teddy. Er liebts es ihre puppe sehr. Ist sehr schon"

She smiled and handed it to me. "Er Kann es zu halten."

She took it and handed it to him. He held it close. She thanked the girl and stood.

I told the family and we started planning our trip to Germany.

* * *

><p>Two weeks later...<p>

We were on our way to the airport when I got another vision.

This time it was Bella and her boyfriend kissing under a willow tree.  
>My vision went black and when it became clear again they where under the same willow, but they where seated side by side on the bench of a piano.<br>Bella ran her hands swiftly across the keys and began singing.

"Down by the water, under the willow  
>Sits a lone ranger, minding the willow<br>He and his wife, once lived happily  
>Planted a seed, that grew through the reeds<br>Summers and winters, through snowy Decembers  
>Sat by the water close to the embers<br>Missing out the lives that they once had before

I WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU  
>I WOULD HOLD YOU<br>WHEN THE LAST DAY COMES  
>WHAT IF YOU NEED ME<br>WON'T YOU HOLD ME  
>ON THE LAST DAY, OUR LAST DAY<p>

Mr. & Mrs., dreamed of a willow  
>Carving their names, into their willow<br>If he had spoken, love would return  
>spoken inside, too soft to be heard<br>Summers and winters, through snowy Decembers  
>Sat by the water, remembering embers<br>Missing out the lives that they once had before

I WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU  
>I WOULD HOLD YOU<br>WHEN THE LAST DAY COMES  
>WHAT IF YOU NEED ME<br>WON'T YOU HOLD ME  
>ON THE LAST DAY, OUR LAST DAY<br>AHHHHH, AHHHHH…

Somewhere the timing will all come together  
>The mishaps will turn into sunny Decembers<br>The lovers – will be able - to find their willow

I WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU  
>I WOULD HOLD YOU<br>WHEN THE LAST DAY COMES  
>I WOULDN'T LEAVE YOU<br>I WOULD HOLD YOU  
>WHEN THE LAST DAY COMES<br>WHAT IF YOU NEED ME  
>WON'T YOU HOLD ME<br>ON THE LAST DAY, OUR LAST DAY COMES  
>AHHHHH, AHHHHH…"<p>

Once she finished he kissed her slowly and deeply on the lips.

Edward saw the vision as well and stepped on the gas.

_**Well... Tell me what yall think. Sorry it has been so long. The song is called willow and if you haven't heard it here is the link**_

**_ watch?v=p9JxAQqtxkg_**

**_Love ya. Kisses :)_**


End file.
